


i hope it’s not too late; come back to me

by cyjlovebot



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Slow Build, Will add tags as I go, that tag is so cute oml, this is a mess im sry, ummm idk what else to tag!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjlovebot/pseuds/cyjlovebot
Summary: this is pretty rough and very loosely edited so!! i'm sorry if it's hard to follow or anything cbkdjslsks





	i hope it’s not too late; come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty rough and very loosely edited so!! i'm sorry if it's hard to follow or anything cbkdjslsks

It's at a dog park when you first see him. 

You frequent the place, coming every evening with Lily, a little Yorkshire terrier with more energy than you know how to deal with. She loves running around, greeting every single person and dog at least once, twice if she likes them, and even three times if they offer her a treat. 

That day was no different, you sat on a bench watching Lily run laps while an elderly woman who's name you just can't remember talks animatedly about her grandchild next to you. She thinks the two of you should meet, that you'd be perfect together. It was awkward at first and you'd always politely decline, but at this point all you can do is smile and listen to what she has to say. 

You notice him come through the gate partway through her asking when you'd like to meet them. He stands out to you, though you're not sure why. He's dressed simply, a black hoodie over light skinny jeans and a basic white cap. His face mostly concealed with a face mask and round glasses. Nothing special, really, but he has your attention. 

Lily notices him at the same time you do, and she's charging through the grass towards him and his tiny little white puff of a dog with a loud bark. The man must think she's dangerous because you hear him let out a frightened yelp (cute, you think idly), and he immediately lifts his dog into his arms. 

You quickly excuse yourself and start a jog over, yelling out for Lily. She beats you there of course, and she's already bouncing excitedly around the man's legs when you get to them. 

"I'm so sorry," You breathe, laughing a little. "She's friendly I promise, a little- Lily stop!" You bend to pick her up when she starts pawing at the man's legs incessantly. "Geez, a little TOO friendly." 

The man laughs then, loud and full, turning his eyes ( which is all you can see of his face, really ) into little crescents and oh.. it knocks you for a loop. His laugh makes you smile first, then laugh yourself and you both stand there for a moment just giggling at the situation. 

"Don't worry about it." He says finally, setting his little dog on the ground. "Just.. last time a dog charged us like that, I ended up having to pay vet bills. Coco spooks easy sometimes." The man giggles again, looking down at 'Coco', as you just learned, fondly. 

"Just like her owner?" You tease, recalling his yelp of terror earlier. He looks up at you wide eyed and had he not been wearing that mask, you're sure his cheeks would be sporting the cutest shade of pink. 

"Yeah, I guess so." He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. 

You open your mouth to continue, ask his name maybe, but your phone ( of course ) chooses that moment to start ringing. It's your roommate, probably wondering where you are. You notice with a start then that it was getting late.

"Shit.." You mumble, answering the call but not putting it to your ear yet. Already you can hear your roommate yelling into the speaker. "I gotta run, I'm sorry again!" You think you can see a little disappointment in his eyes, but assume it's just your imagination. Biting your lip, you ask hopefully, "I'll see you around..?" 

"Yeah, maybe." His eyes crinkle again and with a small wave he's turning to leave. 

You don't know it yet, but you'll regret not at least asking his name.


End file.
